Plus jamais
by xmelmugiwarax
Summary: Le rouge, le sang, la peur, les hurlements, la haine, le noir... N' y pense plus, je suis là. lui chuchotait elle souvent en caressant ses cheveux. Mais elle n'était plus à ses côtés désormais. Lentement, il se releva, essuya ses larmes silencieuses et murmura: Dors bien, maman. Il esquissa un sourire, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, n'est-ce pas?
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur One Piece! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente! Je suis xmelmugiwarax, et j'écris en parallèle une fanfiction nommée «Trois perles, trois vies, un destin.» ( toujours sur One Piece) ainsi qu'un OS, un peu triste sur la mort ( encore et toujours sur One Piece)

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour me faire de la pub, alors je vais vous parler de ce qui va suivre. Enfait, ce dimanche, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration en écoutant une chanson. J'ai eu pleins d'idées et je me suis dit, «Pourquoi pas?» Alors j'ai écrit le prologue qui va suivre. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne sera pas toute rose, loin de là. J'essayerai de mettre des éléments comiques au fil de l'intrigue, mais ça ne risque de pas être une mince affaire, étant donné mon sens de l'humour... douteux.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira! Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLUS JAMAIS<strong>

Le temps en ce mois d'août était terriblement morne. Le brouillard épais ne laissaient rien distinguer à plus d'un mètre, et l'atmosphère humide laissait la terre boueuse. Au milieu d'une forêt de gigantesques sapins se trouvait une ville, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. En effet, on pouvait seulement distinguer des tas de gravats qui avaient sûrement du servir de foyers à une époque. En regardant de plus près, des traces de combats récents apparaissaient de ça et là. Le lieu, délabré, aurait pu paraître désert si des cadavres en sang ne jonchaient pas le sol. Femmes, enfants, hommes, plus personne n'était en vie. Un silence de mort régnait, entrecoupé par les croassement lugubres des corbeaux et les pleurs d'un enfant.

Un petit garçon, tenant fermement le corps sans vie d'une femme, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom de sa mère, en lui intimant de revenir, mais rien n'y faisait, les paupières de la femme restaient définitivement closes. Désespéré, il plaqua son front contre celui de sa mère et se rendit compte qu'elle était gelée. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas, roulant sur ses joues rougies, elles venaient s'écraser inlassablement sur le visage livide de la jeune femme. Plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux bleus, et son magnifique sourire. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire, il en venait même à regretter les fois où elle le grondait. Plus jamais il ne verrait se regard rieur et bienveillant. Plus jamais. Le jeune garçon au cheveux chocolat poussa un hurlement de désolation. Pourquoi tout cela était-il arrivé? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne pourtant! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ciel qu'il n'apercevait même pas, à cause du brouillard ainsi que de ses larmes. Toujours en tenant fermement le corps de sa mère dans les bras, son regard dériva.

Soudain, il aperçut une ombre au loin. Prit de panique, tétanisé, il ne bougea pas d'un cil, espérant ne pas être vu. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il serra encore plus fort le corps entre ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux bouclés de sa mère. Il huma ses cheveux couleur cacao, qui ne sentaient pas le chocolat; une douce odeur de framboise émanait de ceux-ci. Il se calma un peu et se redressa lentement, pour voir comment la situation évoluait. Il fut surpris de constater que l'ombre ne s'était pas mouvée d'un iota. Il examina plus longuement de quoi il en retournait et remarqua qu'en fait, l'ombre en question n'était que le château du royaume. Le petit garçon souffla un bon coup. Il n'y avait plus personne depuis des heures. «Ils» avaient fini leur travail... Des images fugaces des événements antérieurs refirent surface. Le sang, les cris, le noir complet.

Le petit brun reprit ses esprits. «Pas maintenant!» Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement dans le but d'extraire ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Cela fit effet quelques instants.« Deux petites minutes de répit» pensa t-il.

Il regarda ensuite sa mère et sourit tristement.

« Dors bien.»

Et il embrassa une dernière fois sa joue.

Sa mère, ce royaume, cette île, il allait les venger. Il allait venger Lugubra...

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que ce prologue s'achève! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis! Je tenais à préciser que je ne fais pas la course aux commentaires «gentils» ce n'est pas mon but. Je préfère largement avoir des remarques négatives mais constructives, qui m'aident à m'améliorer que des « J'aime pas c'est nul» ou des «C'est trop bien!» sans explications. Cela peut paraître présomptueux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais c'est mon point de vue.<p>

Sur ce, je vous laisse!... pour le moment!


	2. Chapitre 1: Mystérieux objet

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et c'est pour la première fois depuis que je suis sur ce site, que je poste en deux semaines (MEGA RECORD QUI TUE TOUT)

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que je remercie **Roussette, **de m'avoir donné son avis !

Bref, bonne lecture ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, et la ville commençait lentement à s'éveiller. Les rayons de l'astre chaud jouaient avec les vitres des grattes ciel, illuminant la cité, et le brouillard matinal laissait place à un intense ciel bleu. Petit à petit, les passants devinrent plus nombreux. Certains, bien courageux en cette heure matinale, partaient au travail tandis que d'autres faisaient leurs courses. Les magasins avaient déjà ouverts, et l'humeur ambiante s'agitait progressivement.

Le calme avait laissé place à l'agitation la plus totale aux alentours de midi. Le soleil, à son zénith, embrasait le pavé. Les habitants et les touristes de passage affluaient sur les terrasses des cafés les plus prisés de la ville et profitaient de la climatisation installée préalablement. Les journées étaient chaudes à cette époque de l'année, et les irréductibles pensant qu'une île hivernale ne pouvait pas dépasser les 25 degrés s'en mordaient les doigts à présent.

Un homme, installé à l'ombre d'un édifice dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, tentait vainement de retrouver un semblant de température corporelle. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas prévu un seul instant les températures ardentes, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir regardé la météo sur son escargo-visionneuse.

Transpirant de tous les côtés, même dans des endroits qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, il décida de retirer sa chemise. Se retrouvant en débardeur, il apprécia la légère fraîcheur qui s'offrait à lui. Elle ne dura malheureusement pas, et il du se résigner. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre torse nu !

« Eh ! Je voulais un strip-tease moi ! »

L'homme au cheveux bruns se tourna pour déterminer qui était son mystérieux interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans à la peau basanée. Cette dernière arborait un sourire malicieux, surmontés d'une paire d'yeux de jade. Des cheveux mal coiffés ondulés, teintés en bordeaux encadraient son visage et retombaient au milieu de son dos. Il examina plus en détail ses vêtements et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant que la jeune femme n'était vêtue que de noir. Passant du bonnet à son pantalon, de son débardeur à ses bottes, et de sa veste en cuir à ses gants de motard, tout était dans cette couleur obscure. Cependant, il ne lui fit pas remarquer et répondit avec nonchalance :

« Pas cette fois-ci, on est dehors je te signale. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc, laissant apparaître des dents jaunies par l'excès de nicotine et de café.

« T'as pas changé toi !

-En effet, je suis toujours le même qu'hier, Annabelle, répliqua t-il blasé.

-Pfff, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, trancha t-elle. »

L'homme n'en fit pas scandale et tourna la tête, fixant un point invisible. Il demanda sans se détourner :

« Tu veux quoi ? »

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau, mais pas d'un de ses sourires amusés, au contraire. Sa mine avait changé, et elle portait à présent un regard malsain à son interlocuteur.

« Je suis sure que tu t'en doutes. »

Malheureusement pour elle, ou pour lui, il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

Elle chercha ensuite quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste et quand elle le trouva, le balança à la figure du brun. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se le prit sur la tempe. Il sursauta et jeta un regard furieux à la coupable.

« Désolée. »

Désolée, elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Il soupira et ramassa le fameux objet, découvrant que c'était en réalité une petite boîte en bois sombre orné d'une perle émeraude. Il regarda Annabelle et la questionna du regard. Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et considéra la boîte, elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait. Une certaine personne la lui avait donnée avec ordre de ne l'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Il détourna les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur la boîte, qu'il décida d'ouvrir, jugeant que le suspens avait assez duré. Lentement, il déclencha le loquet et souleva le coffret...

***$...$***

Un vieil homme se tenait avachi sur un fauteuil. Jouant avec sa barbe, son geste était ponctué de quelques bouffées de cigare, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à souffler sur son domestique. Ce dernier, ne laissant rien paraître à son malaise, éventait le vieillard. Il faisait bien chaud sur cette île hivernale...

Un deuxième homme blond et plutôt grand, portant un manteau à capuche noir, fit son apparition, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Il débarqua dans la grande pièce qui servait de bureau au vétéran et, sans un regard pour le personnel outré, annonça d'une voix acerbe :

« Monsieur, la boîte a bien été transférée. »

L'interpellé fit pivoter son siège et écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier posé à cet effet sur le bureau en chêne massif. Il eut un sourire victorieux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fripées.

« Bien, bien... »

***$...$***

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Quand il avait ouvert la boîte, il n'avait pas pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Annabelle, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, le rejoignit sans plus de cérémonies. Elle aussi voulait savoir ce qui se tramait. Elle jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule et resta figée. Le regard du brun se vida instantanément, semblant penser à des souvenirs lointains.

« Oï... je sais pas pourquoi il t'a donné ça... j'y suis pour rien...tenta t-elle. »

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour et referma la boîte brusquement. Prit de nausées, il porta sa main à sa bouche quelques instants. Il la fourra ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon imitation camouflage et, tout en bousculant la rousse, s'engouffra dans une rue bondée de touristes. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et avec le coup porté, c'était retrouvée les fesses au sol. Elle retira son bonnet et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ce qu'elle avait vu... non... mieux valait ne pas y penser.

***$...$***

Il avait agit sous le coup d'une impulsion et ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Au milieu de cette foule de personnes, l'homme aux cheveux chocolats ne dominait plus rien du tout. Il passa un rapide coup sur sa poche de pantalon pour vérifier si le coffret y était toujours, et fut à moitié soulagé de l'y trouver.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête de chaque côtés, tentant d'identifier si quelqu'un le suivait. Il ne remarqua rien de suspect malgré la masse et se dirigea ensuite vers une avenue parallèle. Arrivé à celle-ci, il vérifia une nouvelle fois les alentours, puis marcha jusqu'à la prochaine intersection. Il tourna à droite et s'engouffra dans une ruelle peu fréquentée des vacanciers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un édifice et sortit de son autre poche une clef. L'homme l'introduisit dans la serrure et la tourna. Un cliquetis ce fit entendre et il put ouvrir le battant. Il referma derrière lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec le concierge qu'il salua d'un revers de main, tout en émettant aucun son. Il en aurait été incapable à cet instant, vu son état émotionnel. Le petit homme aigri par l'âge, tenait entre ses mains une liasse de paperasse. Le jeune fut intrigué un court instant, puis se rendit compte que ce n'était que des enveloppes.

« Il n'y en a pas pour toi aujourd'hui gamin, comme d'habitude. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien et dépassa le vieillard. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva fissa au deuxième étage. Il sortit une nouvelle clef, et pensa que l'achat d'un trousseau ne serait pas inutile. Tout en ouvrant la porte, il jeta un regard en arrière, pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. RAS. Il pénétra enfin dans son appartement.

Sentant une odeur qui lui était propre, l'appartement du jeune n'était pas très grand. Blanc dans sa quasi totalité, la décoration était impersonnelle et ne dégageait aucun charme. Le vestibule, blanc lui aussi, ne laissait à peine le passage qu'à deux personnes. Aucun meuble ne figurait dans cette petite salle, si ce n'est un porte manteau, où se tenait son unique caban à ses côtés, une paire de bottes de neige avait prit place. Le jeune homme se félicita de ne pas les avoir mises le matin même, par ces températures plus qu'indécentes. Il retira donc ses Dr. Bartens et s'engouffra en chaussettes dans sa pièce de vie.

Arrivé à l'endroit tant désiré, les émotions refoulées précédemment firent surface brutalement. Une douleur à l'estomac le déstabilisa, et un goût âcre remonta le long de sa gorge. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita dans les toilettes et régurgita tout son repas. Le goût acide du vomis s'imprégnant dans sa bouche ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'accrochant à la cuvette, il s'efforça de tout vider. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal !

Quand il eut fini, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche tout tremblant et se laissa glisser lentement, posant sa tête sur le béton froid. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de sa nuque ainsi que de son front, la chaleur n'aidant en rien. Il fourra sa main encore tremblante dans sa poche et sortit l'objet de tous ses maux, faisant tomber au passage ses deux clefs. Il porta au niveau de ses yeux le coffret en bois et le fixa intensément, cherchant peut être à le détruire rien qu'à la force de son regard gris. Évidemment, rien de tel ne se produisit, et il du se résigner.

Il repensa à son contenu, et, prit d'une soudaine rage incontrôlée, envoya l'objet en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier cogna le mur en face, puis passa à travers un vase, déposé sur la table de sa cuisine en vis-à-vis. Il se renversa et heurta le sol dans un grand fracas. Des bouts de céramique s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet miteux. Génial... pensa le brun. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec deux problèmes. Il tenta de se relever pour ramasser sa bêtise, mais se fut peine perdue. La fatigue et ses récentes émotions le firent tomber aussi sec. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il s'était endurci durant toutes ces années ! Voilà maintenant 20 ans qu'il tentait de devenir plus fort ! Et maintenant, une petite boîte le mettait dans tous ces états ! Misérable, il était lamentable...

Écroulé sur le sol usé de son appartement, il se faisait pitié. Relevant les yeux pour voir l'état de cette maudite boîte, il remarqua qu'elle s'était ouverte avec le choc et que son contenu s'était déversé par terre. Ses yeux lui piquèrent subitement, mais il se retint de pleurer. Plus jamais, il se l'était promis. A la place, il enfonça sa tête dans son avant bras et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Il gémit légèrement, mais pas à cause de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait il avait mal au cœur.

Il resta prostré ainsi toute l'après midi. L'eau de son vase avait eu le temps de s'infiltrer et une odeur de moisissure avait prit place dans l'appartement. On aurait pu le croire mort à cet instant, mais la réalité était toute autre. Il était resté conscient tout ce temps, les yeux indéfiniment ouverts. Il pensait pour sur, mais mieux valait ne pas savoir de quoi.

La pendule accroché au mur adjacent annonça 19 heures. Le bruit répété de la cloche le fit sortir de sa semi-torpeur, et il redressa la tête. Il tenta de se relever, et pour éviter le problème d'il y a quelques heures, le fit poussivement, s'accrochant avec peine à son lavabo. Quand il fut sur pied, il sentit tous ses membres engourdis. Des fourmis le traversaient de toutes parts, et il détestait cette sensation. Il patienta quelques instants, laissant à son sang le temps de circuler à nouveau dans ses veines. Lorsque ce fut fait, il traversa le couloir pour se retrouver dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la boîte sombre. Il la ramassa, ignorant totalement le vase en mille morceaux. Il ne fit pas attention non plus au contenu laissé au sol, il l'avait assez vu pour quelques temps, et se concentra sur l'intérieur du coffret. Le brun remarqua une bosse au niveau du fond, et se demanda si elle ne comportait pas un double fond. L'idée fut mise à l'écart, quand il se rendit compte que cette bosse avait été faite par le coup qu'il lui avait porté plus tôt. Il chercha donc un autre indice mais n'en trouva aucun. Il laissa tomber bien vite, étant de nature impatiente, et reposa l'objet sur la table.

Il décida ensuite de ramasser les morceaux éparpillés au sol et le fit à mains nues. Mauvaise idée, car au troisième morceau, il se coupa la paume de la main gauche. Alerté par le sang gisant de sa plaie, il accourut vers la salle de bain, cherchant de quoi arrêter le flux. Il ne trouva qu'un torchon abandonné là depuis quelques temps, et l'enroula sommairement autour de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois ! Sa mère le lui avait répété mille fois étant petit ! « Ne ramasse pas ces morceaux de verre à mains nues, tu risquerais de te couper. » Et il avait fait l'exact inverse. Maintenant, il devait trouver de quoi nettoyer la blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Il décida cependant d'attendre que la douleur aigu se calme pour se mettre à la recherche de désinfectant.

Quelle journée pourrie...

***$...$***

La nuit était calme, la lune entamait son dernier croissant, et aucun nuage ne venait la déranger. Le port l'était tout autant, laissant seulement entendre les remouds de l'eau cognant sur les coques des bateaux présents. Aucun bruit. Personne ne se trouvait dehors en cette heure bien tardive, et c'était tant mieux. Ce qui allait arriver dans quelques instants ne nécessitait pas de témoins.

Un homme, couvert par un manteau à capuche noir, attendait adossé contre un container près du port. Une cigarette au bec, il paraissait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Regardant le ciel étoilé, il aurait presque pu avoir des remords sur ses actions futures, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il esquissa un sourire digne des pires truands existant sur cette terre et inhala à nouveau de la fumée de sa cigarette.

Un bruit de pas étouffés se fit entendre au loin et l'homme à la clope le remarqua aussitôt. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que sa proie vienne d'elle même. Le bruit se rapprochait inexorablement, faisant monter l'excitation dans le corps de l'homme. Quand le son se trouva à sa hauteur, il se releva et jeta sa cigarette au loin. Il vit alors une silhouette assez petite en face de lui. La lune éclairait faiblement les alentours et il put discerner un visage féminin, qu'il reconnut étant la femme de cette après-midi. En effet, il avait du, sous ordre de son patron, lui fournir un colis. Elle l'avait fixé sans comprendre, mais l'avait quand même gardé avec elle. Il lui avait formellement interdit de l'ouvrir, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas écouté, à voir son visage décomposé.

Aucun des deux n'amorça la conversation, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de l'adversaire. Annabelle n'avait pourtant pas d'intentions hostiles, mais à voir la posture de son opposant, les genoux légèrement repliés, les épaules en avant, et le regard déterminé, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'imiter. Mine de rien, l'homme paraissait plutôt grand, et sa capuche laissait dépasser quelques mèches éclairées par la lune. Il avait ce sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Un frisson la parcourut de part en part, longeant son échine de bas en haut. Était-ce une bonne idée finalement ? Demander des explications sur le contenu de la boîte à la personne qui lui avait formellement interdit d'y toucher ? Tout cela lui paraissait bien stupide à présent, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Pour tromper son début de peur, la jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette boîte ? »

Il ne répondit pas, conservant son sourire des plus agaçants.

« Et quel est le rapport avec lui ? »

Lui ? Elle voulait sûrement parler du destinataire du coffret. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Répliqua t-il amusé.

-La boîte... »

Et voilà, elle s'était trahie, sans le dire explicitement s'entend, mais il l'avait comprise tout de même.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as vu l'intérieur ? S'enquit l'homme, en pure question rhétorique. C'est mal, le savais-tu ? On ne fouille pas dans les affaires des autres, c'est très vilain ! Je vais devoir te pu-nir, sourit-il. »

Annabelle déglutit. Le regard luisant par les rayons de lune de son adversaire ne lui disait rien de bon. Il fallait fuir, et maintenant ! Elle lui tourna le dos vivement, et se mit à courir.

« Ta-ta-ta, rien ne sert de courir... »

Et, étonnamment, il se retrouva devant la jeune femme en quelques secondes. Elle n'eut la possibilité que de s'amortir sur son torse, vu l'élan qu'elle avait prit. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et leva son poing bien haut. Il l'abattit précipitamment sur sa mâchoire, l'envoyant valser sur sa droite dans un hurlement de douleur. Elle s'écrasa sur la paroi métallique d'un container de cargo, et ne se releva pas, la douleur étant bien trop grande.

« ...il faut partir à point... »

Et il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen, lui faisant cracher du sang.

« Urgh... »

Annabelle se mit à tousser fortement, dans l'espoir d'ôter le sang logé dans sa gorge. Le liquide rouge recraché se déversa le long de son cou et descendit jusqu'à son poussiéreux débardeur noir, où il se fit absorber. Elle jeta un regard à son ennemi et remarqua qu'il se divertissait beaucoup de la situation actuelle. Des larmes de rage perlèrent sur ses joues meurtries, pas question de crever maintenant ! Soumise et frustrée, elle griffa le bitume, s'arrachant des bouts d'ongles et de peau au passage. Nulle, elle était vraiment nulle.

Le blond qui avait observé son petit manège de victime ne loupa pas ses larmes. Pauvre chou... pensait il certainement à cet instant. Pour abréger ses souffrances, il sortir de la poche de son manteau un pistolet automatique et le pointa vers le crâne de la blessée.

Elle redressa la tête, laissant apparaître sa nuque et ses yeux doublèrent de volume à la vue de l'arme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur profondément, pour essayer de masquer sa peur, mais rien n'y faisait; la transpiration abondante et ses larmoiements incessants ne l'aidèrent en rien.

_Je ne veux pas mourir, non, non, non !_ Sa lèvre saignait abondamment, et les larmes ne tarissaient pas. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il avait encore besoin d'elle! Elle avait encore besoin de lui ! Elle avait encore des choses à faire ici ! Elle avait déjà choisi où et quand mourir, et ce n'était certainement pas écroulée, sale, et mal en point dans le port de la ville !

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et agrippa la cheville de son bourreau. Il leva un sourcil, curieux, et se laissa faire, attendant la suite. D'une voix faible et entrecoupée de halètements, elle déclara :

« Je ne...aaah..peux pas...aaah...mourir... ici... »

Il ne tira pas, se délectant des expressions de sa proie. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir, rendant l'instant encore plus excitant.

Cependant, il stoppa net son divertissement, remarquant qu'elle portait un tatouage assez spécial au niveau de sa nuque. Une rage subite et incontrôlée vint s'emparer de lui et il renonça à toute distraction.

Écrasant violemment son pied sur la cage thoracique de la jeune femme, il lui asséna quelques coups de pieds bien placés, arrachant à la femme des hurlements de douleur. Elle cracha à nouveau du sang et ferma les yeux. Son visage se crispa quand elle sentit le revolver se rapprocher de sa tête. Elle grogna de douleur, et au même moment elle perçut l'arme au niveau de sa tempe. L'homme avait du se baisser pour arriver à sa hauteur mais elle ne voulait pas vérifier. Si elle devait mourir, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec le visage de son assassin collé à sa rétine. Elle préféra penser à la seule personne à qui elle tenait vraiment. Un visage dans la trentaine, des cheveux bruns et lisses, des yeux gris, presque transparents et pourtant si expressifs, et un léger sourire, apparut dans son esprit. Elle sourit à son tour, apaisée, même si c'était un peu de sa faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette posture plus qu'inconfortable. Ça lui apprendrait à se soucier d'autrui.

Enclin à en finir le plus rapidement possible, il se pencha encore plus, sa respiration se cognant au visage de sa victime. Elle frissonna, de peur sans doute, et il murmura au creux de son oreille :

«Bienvenue en enfer.»

Et il tira.


End file.
